


On Distractions

by whatamidoingeven



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, tfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatamidoingeven/pseuds/whatamidoingeven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having a crush is easier when you can find other things to think about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Distractions

It’s been like this since she was rescued, and it’s only ever gotten worse.

Though, if the alternative were Yukiko not being rescued, Chie would willingly deal with this a million times over.

Everyone is here, though, it’s not just her and Yukiko, so it’s not like she has to face this directly. Not like hangouts between just the two of them have been strained or awkward- it’s just hard to be very entertaining when all you can think about is how much you want to kiss your best friend. Yes, thankfully everyone else is here, too, and Chie doesn’t have to answer to why she’s been so unfocused during this study session. The presence of everyone else does nothing to stop her from thinking about it, and it takes away from her own accountability, so when her gaze happens to drift Yukiko’s way, well, how long has she been staring? Long enough for someone to notice, long enough for Yukiko to notice, maybe, so she looks elsewhere.

Souji’s house isn’t all that clean. There are dishes to be done and someone needs to sort through the newspapers that have been stacked on the table. Chie’s own room isn’t even clean, and it’s not like she’s actually planning on organizing things right now, but that doesn’t mean that she can’t take notice when the place is a mess, right?

Most everyone else is doing homework, so Chie tries to focus on that. It doesn’t work. The equations don’t add up, but the numbers aren’t composing the problem she needs solved, anyway. She looks at the table they’re sitting around. Someone hasn’t finished their tea. Rise and Kanji have abandoned their books and are resting against each other on the couch. On Souji’s wall, there is a calendar with dates marked off with red X’s. Some of them are circled.

Someone says they are starving, so Souji gets up and moves to the kitchen, and it’s a tidal wave of conversation after that. Rise is saying something about having senpai teach her how to cook, and Souji laughs and says not tonight. Chie looks at each of them as they speak. It’s a good distraction, and that way they’ll think she‘s listening to them and not thinking about the girl in red sitting across the table.

Until that girl starts talking, and Chie notices there’s a clock on the wall, and the TV set in this room is an older model. There’s a garden outside the window, and she wonders what the Dojima’s grow. She’s never planted anything in her life.

Yukiko has, she’s sure. The Inn uses a bunch of fresh produce, so even if the Amagis don’t grow it themselves, Yukiko has experience with it. Plus, flowers are so feminine. And Yukiko is so feminine. So it would make sense if she knew about that kind of stuff. It’s a bit of stretch, sure, but Chie doesn’t think too much of it.

If they ever lived together, they could have a garden. Though Chie doesn’t know how that would go over with a dog, especially a new puppy, which they would need since Muku is getting older, now. He might chew up the flower beds, dig holes and hide things that’ll only be found years later, by hands that are smaller than both her and Yukiko’s but have the same blood running through, and it’ll all be part of their storybook.

Yukiko asks a question, and no one in the group has an answer except Chie, so she looks across the table and says “It’s due at the end of the month, I think.”

“Oh, yes, you’re right. Thank you.” And Yukiko smiles at her.

And Chie’s smiling, and even as the topic moves, she’s smiling.

She thinks that even if there is no storybook ending, Yukiko’s happy.

And that’s all Chie really wants, in the end.  

**Author's Note:**

> shamelessly inspired by "On the Discomfort of Being in the Same Room as the Boy You Like", a poem by Sarah Kay


End file.
